Hakuna matata
by Nitaru
Summary: sorry this oneshot has got nothing to do with the King of the lions (: it's Claude x Alois but non explicit...so don't worry...nobody is going to mate xD but if you don't like these two, this would be a good time to turn around and leave ...for all the others : A little tragedy awaits...enjoy (;


heeyy^^ okay all charas are not mine...T_T  
I'm getting no money...and no cake...the cake is a lie...  
It would be great if you knew the second season of Black Butler otherwise I guess you wouldn't know Claude and Alois^^  
Have fun reading (:  
oh and Hakuna matata means: No problems...as the little lion lovers might know ^^  
oh AND sorry for any mistakes...English is not my mother tongue (:

"Claude? Tell me.."  
With a movement that resembled flamenco, Alois took a seat on the lap of his butler.  
Claude himself kept staring forward as the arms of his highness swirled around his neck.  
Even Pluto wouldn't have been able to compete with Alois' gaze as he glared at Claude, adding in a soothing voice:  
"would you..."  
He smiled cockily.  
"make love to me~?"  
Without even looking at him Claude answered in an instant:  
"If you order me to..."  
Alois seemed to to have been thinking that he'd only asked this to embarrass Claude thus he was not sure why this answer really annoyed him.  
-If you order me to... - Hah...pathetic!  
Such an emotionless and hollow answer.  
Just another prove for Claude being a total slowpoke!  
But there was another meaning to it , too...  
It meant that Claude would indeed fulfill this wish - assuming it was serious of course - but there was no sign of free will.  
In general this answer was completely confirming Alois' fear - Claude did not desire him.  
He only stayed because of the Faustian Deal.  
If there was any interest at all it only applied to his soul.  
But that was truly nothing special.  
All demons possessed that desire for souls.  
That was the only reason Claude tolerated him.  
Suddenly Alois felt as if the demon had just snapped his neck.  
(sorry not sorry )  
The sole being that existed in his world didn't want him - was merely enduring him...  
The blonde abruptly raised from Claude's lap and turned away.  
If this question had been a test Claude would have just failed it.  
_No...I have failed._  
_Obviously I'm not worth being loved._  
But Alois' wouldn't have been Alois if he'd felt sorry for himself now.  
Okay...that fear had turned out to be true - again...but -  
Why should he care?  
Ultimately he'd known the answer from the beginning...  
Without any prior warning Alois suddenly snapped around, catching Claude right in the face, causing his glasses to shatter.  
The butler, who had just stood up, took a step backwards where he fell on top of the bed again.  
Alois paused a moment to see if his his butler would fight back..but nothing.  
He just put the remaining pieces of his glasses, which weren't stuck in Alois' hand onto the the bedside table.  
He didn't count on the boy striking again, just because he was pretty sure that Alois wouldn't want to push the shards deeper into his own hand, but he was wrong.  
Ignoring any pain, Alois kept punching the demon.  
The fact that Claude didn't even try to defend himself, brought him further to the edge.  
"What are you doing? Go! Fight back! Fight back! Fight back!"  
Alois' voice cracked during his wave of hysteria.  
But his butler held still...until his highness suddenly spoke the thoughtless words.  
"Hoheo taralna rondero tarel. Fight back, Claude Faustus!"  
During the next second the demon had gripped the -now bloody- hands of Alois with such a tight hold that every attempt to break free would have been completely pointless.  
But Alois wasn't even trying.  
He just dropped his head, because he wasn't too keen on looking Claude into his eyes.  
He was afraid of the cold he would find there.  
Hence he even tried to resist as Claude put a hand under his chin to force him to do so.  
Though eventually he surrendered.  
But contrary to his expectations he didn't look into red lit eyes but into Claudes's usual golden ones.  
Even though the demons gaze lacked any kind of warmth, Alois was prefering them this way and he settled a little.  
Only now he realized that his face was covered in tears.  
As Claude finally began to speak, his voice was barely more than a whisper.  
"Alois...there is no problem."  
The blonde wasn't sure if he'd just imagined those words and on top of that he couldn't find the meaning in them.  
What did Claude mean?  
There was no problem?  
Even though that statement was of mundane nature and first of all a lie, it was still somehow able to calm Alois down completely.  
He smiled a bit and lay his chest down on Claude's.  
His butler had freed his wrists and allowed it.  
He even began to caress the boy's back gently.  
In the meantime it had started to rain in front of the big dorm of Alois.  
Actually Claude had just wanted to put Alois to bed, but now they were lying here in the middle of the slightly bloody bed and silently listened to the rain.  
There was just no need for words at this moment.  
If Alois had really been the one in charge he would have wanted that moment to stay forever.  
He felt exhausted and just wished to sleep now.  
As Claude showed signs of wanting to stand up Alois would have just had to order him to stay, but no - that was no option.  
It was just the same case as with the question from the beginning.  
He didn't want to force his butler, because to him it was no butler, indeed.  
He was a highness. His highness.  
Alois wasn't actually in the position to order him around.  
Thus he rolled to the side to let him go.  
Claude took the remaining pieces of his glasses and left the room without looking back.  
Of course he wasn't staying...why should he?  
Alois looked at his injured hands with a cynical expression.  
He was well aware of the fact that he should be removing the shards as soon as possible but he suddenly felt as if he just wouldn't be able to do so by himself.  
And his pride kept him from calling Claude back.  
If he didn't think it was necessary to help him , that was alright, too...  
He would just lie here and listen to the rain.  
Fate had just brought him this new hint on what Claude was really thinking about him, even though Alois' never asked for it...

The next morning Alois Trancy awoke in a purely white bed and his hands weren't hurting one single bit...

okay it was short...but it was an oneshot ^^  
Interpret as you wish of course but for those who don't understand the ending:  
Maybe it was just a dream or maybe ( and that version is much cuter) Claude returned and took care of Alois ^^ Maybe the young earl was just too tired to notice him...and maybe our favourite butler ( Sebastian: ahem ô_ô) okay...second favourite butler does actually care for Alois (;


End file.
